The Love That You Deserve
by Jinxometer
Summary: Those words broke me apart in more way than I've thought possible. Christine thinks I deserve love. She is the only one who will ever feel that I deserve love. Not even I think that I ever deserved her or my own son's love. Yet, she tells me it's mine for the taking. What the Phantom thinks as Christine dies in the final scene.


**I thought the music from LND was fantastic! Andrew Lloyd Webber does it again! The story line wasn't horrible either, but as a sequel to POtO... ehh. Not to mention in the recording, I thought that Christine kinda died bullshitily. She didn't look (or sound) like she was dying during the scene, I think that could have been exaggerated A LOT more.**

**I was listening to the final scene and wrote what I thought the Phantom would be thinking as Christine dies.**

**I wrote this probably closer to 2 months ago, but let it sit so I could edit it later with a clear head, and forgot about it. Totally. And saw it because i'm planning a new APH fanfic XDD**

* * *

**Once upon another time,**

**Our story had only begun,**

My mind goes back to the time when Christine was just a little ballet rat at the Opera Populaire: the delicate girl who lit a candle for her father everyday without fail in the chapel. There was a time when that little girl grew up to be a breath-taking beautiful woman. My throat goes dry at the thought of that little girl just… disappearing. My Christine is dying in my arms. I could never in my wildest dreams prepare myself for this. Never this.

**I had a taste of joy**

**The most I ever knew,**

Happiness wasn't even explainable to me until I met Christine, but even her, like everyone else I tried to love, was lost to me. But she chose to sing, and for once, I thought that maybe… Of course not. My heart constricted at the thought. I was so close to happiness, to inconceivable joy, and now, she dies here.

**Now there isn't any time,  
And somehow our story is done.**

Time is running out for Christine. Oh what would I give to be in her place! That also means my time is up too. Those ten years were agonizing without her! Can I turn back the clock and stop myself from leaving after the night Gustave was conceived? I would if only I knew that our days together were numbered. Even before she came to Coney Island, hope found its way into my heart that she might find me. But now, Christine will be truly gone from this earth forever; only to be an angel soaring above us all with her beauty and grace. I only ask myself: how will I survive it this time. Knowing that she's eternally gone.

**And what about the boy?  
What am I to do?**

Gustave. Gustave is who I live for now. I look back up the pier trying to spot him, my boy's mother dying in my arms. Without Christine, what does become of Gustave? He clearly loathes me. But will Raoul take him? Will he love him when his parentage is of another? Can I survive if my son is taken away from me? What am I to do?

**Just love  
Just live  
And give what you can give**

Never in my wildest dreams would Christine give her blessing to care of our son, for the both of us. She tells me to give what I can give. What can I give? I can only give what Gustave will take.

**And take the love that you deserve**

Those words broke me apart in more way than I've thought possible. Why does the truth have to come out now about Christine's inner thoughts? Why not when we were both alive and well and not dying both physically and mentally. Christine thinks I deserve love. She is the only one who will ever feel that I deserve love. Maybe a kind few, but Christine's confession means everything to me. I've put Christine through hell, yet she sings that I deserve love. I love her even more fiercely. Not even I think that I ever deserved her or my own son's love. Yet, she tells me it's mine for the taking.

**Just love  
Just live  
And give-  
All that I have!  
And take what little I deserve**

What Christine is telling me is not to give up. Her dying words are all directed towards my life. Her captor and angel. She speaks to me like I'm… someone. I will give Gustave all I can, to make up for a pathetic excuse for a human I am. I don't deserve him or his love so pure.  
**  
Come closer, I beg you  
Closer still**

She begs me to come closer. I comply. Christine will spend her last moments on earth with me, loved and treasured.

**Remember: love never dies...**

Tears fall down my cheeks. She loves me. My heart stops. It will be the only time she admits that she loves me.

**Kiss me one last time.**

And so I did. By the time I pull away, Christine is no more.


End file.
